<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Permanent solution by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684177">Permanent solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To an issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fat Ernie (The Fat Lady/Ernie Macmillan) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120712</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Permanent solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in an abandoned classroom at Hogwarts. Bernie more commonly nicknamed the Fat Lady is being visited by her boyfriend Ernie Macmillan.</p><p>Bernie said, "You look awfully happy today, Ern."</p><p>Ernie asked, "Do you remember when I stole that girl's corpse for you to try out?"</p><p>Bernie smiled slightly. "That was the best day of my life."</p><p>Ernie beamed, "Well, after that corpse went past its sell by date, I've been looking for a permanent solution for you."</p><p>Bernie guessed, "And you found one?"</p><p>Ernie grinned. "I did! A potion to be exact."</p><p>Bernie pointed out, "But I can't drink potions."</p><p>Ernie told her, "I even thought of that, Bern."</p><p>He produced a piece of paper that had a picture of a potion on it and stuck it onto her portrait with Spellotape.</p><p>Bernie gasped. "You did all of this for me?"</p><p>Ernie nodded and replied, "Of course, I'd do anything to touch you properly again."</p><p>Bernie picked the potion up and drank it.</p><p>After several tense moments, she stepped out of her frame.</p><p>Ernie pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I love you."</p><p>Bernie responded, "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>